Smile
by serena'darien1613
Summary: This is another one-shot. It is the sequel to "Here Comes Goodbye". It's a bit happier than the last one though. R&R, please!


Disclaimer: I own nothing Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. I also own nothing Avril Lavigne, either. All rights go to the producers/ owners.

_Italics=Lyrics_

Normal=The story

Smile

Bulma glanced at the man next to her. Goku had already introduced them, but he hadn't told her much. Only that he was known as Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans, and that he required the best place to train. So she was taking him home. She tried to focus on the road, but it was hard not to stare at him. He was beyond good looking. Something about him drew her to him. Even though she was still mending a broken heart from breaking up with Yamcha, she felt safe near this stranger. Suddenly she started laughing, so hard that she had to pull over, so as not to crash the vehicle.

~Vegeta~

When the woman who was driving the thing they called 'cars', started laughing and stopped the vehicle, he just stared. She was crazy. And from what he could tell, extremely stubborn. It didn't matter to him, although he felt protective of the Earthling. He recalled their meeting. She had looked him up and down when he and Goku had landed beside her. She had tried to speak to him, but said "Hi" and continued talking to Goku. He didn't need the Earthling, but she had something he wanted, so he had turned back to her and said,

What is your name, weak human?" She had then proceeded to bitch him out and after a haughty sniff she replied with,

"Bulma." He'd had to hide a smile. She definitely was what Earthlings would call, "a bit of a bitch."

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch._

_I do what I want, when I feel like it._

_All I wanna do is lose control._

_But you don't really give a shit._

_Ya go, and ya go, and ya go with it._

'_Cause your fucking crazy, rock-N-roll._

_Yeah you said hey, what's your name?_

_It took one look and now were not the same._

_Yeah you said hey, and since that day._

_You stole my heart and,_

_You're the one to blame. Yeah._

_And that's why, I smile._

_It's been a while._

_Since everyday and everything_

_Has felt this right and now._

_You turn it all around._

_And suddenly, your all I need._

_The reason why I-I-I._

_I smile._

~8 months later~

Bulma woke up in her bed, with a pounding headache. She had definitely drank to much. She felt someone stir beside her, and lifted the sheets slightly off her naked body. She gasped, then covered her mouth. The man next to her, was….. Vegeta? How the hell had this happened. Then she remembered how he kissed her with urgency. She felt her face burning and was suddenly glad the Saiyan wasn't awake. She laid back down trying to access her alcohol covered memories. She froze when he moved again. He stretched his arm and pinned her beneath it. With a small squeak she tried to free herself. Even asleep she had no power of him. His arm tightened around her waist, and he pulled her closer, muttering her name. Then she noticed the ink on his arm. It was a tattoo. It was her name, specifically, tattooed on his arm. She then noticed the slight pain in her own arm. Wiggling that arm free she glanced at ,and saw his name on her arm, near her shoulder.

"Oh my God." she murmured She couldn't believe what had happened. But then she smiled.

'It doesn't matter.' she thought 'I love him and I would go through it all again, just to be with him.'

_Last night I blacked out I think._

_What did, what did you put in my drink._

_I remember making out and then. Oh, oh._

_I woke up with a new tattoo._

_Your name was me and my name was on you._

_I would do it all over again._

_Yeah you said hey, what's your name?_

_It took one look and now were not the same._

_Yeah you said hey, since that day._

_You stole my heart and,_

_You're the one to blame. _

_Yeah! And that's why, I smile._

_It's been a while._

_Since everyday and everything_

_Has felt this right and now._

_You turn it all around._

_And suddenly, your all I need._

_The reason why I-I-I._

_I smile._

_The reason why I-I-I._

_I smile._

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch._

_I do what I want, when I feel like it._

_All I wanna do is lose control._

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch._

_I do what I want, when I feel like it._

_All I wanna do is lose control._

_And that's why, I smile._

_It's been a while._

_Since everyday and everything_

_Has felt this right and now._

_You turn it all around._

_And suddenly, your all I need._

_The reason why I-I-I._

_I smile._

_The reason why I-I-I._

_I smile._

_The reason why I-I-I._

_I smile._

AN: And there we go, that is my sequel to "Here Comes Goodbye". I will try to have one for Gohan and Videl, too. If you want sequels, you know what to do. R&R, please!


End file.
